The Rock Show
by S.H.I.TSuper Hero In Training
Summary: An elimination style battle of the bands is being held and the three new guys need two more members to be complete. These two remaining members are Tai and T.K. How will this turn out?


The Rock Show

It was another average day in Odaiba but the rock band competition was coming up and as usual, Matt's band entered to defend their title.

Unknown to them, a threat to that title was looming in the form of the three new guys.

"OK guys, we're in good shape but we need two more things. A lead singer and a bassist," said A.J.

"We already have a drummer (A.J), a guitarist (Jason) and a keyboard/secondary guitarist (Rocky)," said Jason.

"But where are we going to find the final two members?" asked Rocky.

"I can play the guitar and bass," said Tai out of nowhere.

"TAI! Where the hell did you come from!" exclaimed all three of them.

"Hold on, you can play the guitar and bass?" asked Jason.

"Since when?" asked A.J.

"Well, it started when….." Tai began.

"Wait before you start….," Rocky said as he ran into the kitchen and brought a bowl of nachos.

"As I was saying, it started when Sora started going steady with Matt after Malomyostismon was defeated. I thought that maybe if I was like Matt, with a band and all, I could still have a chance with her," explained Tai.

"You know you don't have to do that to get her," said Jason.

"Unless she's really shallow," added Rocky.

"Just tell her how you feel," suggested A.J.

"That's what I wanted to do but if I truly love her, I'll have to let her go. Let her follow her own heart. Let her be happy," said Tai.

"Do you know how cheesy that sounds?" asked Rocky.

"I'll have to agree with Tai. I was in a similar situation back home in my old school with this girl I fell in love with," said A.J.

"Name please," said Tai, Rocky and Jason.

"Hannah. When I first arrived at that school, when I first saw her, I instantly fell in love with her. Eventually, we got to know each other through my best friend in that school who has known her since they were two years old and their dads were best friends throughout childhood. One Valentine's day, I took all the money in my wallet which was around 50 ringgit (Malaysian currency) and bought her an enormous bouquet of fresh roses and left it on her desk. When she found them, she tossed all of them in the trash. It broke my heart and even more so when I found out she loved my friend. I let her go and now I'm trying to fall someone else but I just can't," said A.J.

At this time, Rocky was asleep with his face in the nachos while Jason and Tai were wiping tears saying, "That is so sad,".

"So you'll be our bassist?" asked Jason.

"You can bet on it," replied Tai.

"We still need a lead singer though,".

All three of them said, "Audition time," when Rocky woke up and said "I didn't do it,"

The next week, the auditions were held, "OK let's get over with this. I'll be Simon, A.J is Paula and Tai can be Randy," said Jason before the people start auditioning.

"Who am I?" asked Rocky.

"You can be the guy that buys us drinks at the after party," replied A.J.

"I always get that job,".

As the aspiring singers came in one by one attempting to sing rock songs, the judges grew weary.

Finally, someone good actually came.

"T.K! What are you doing here?" asked A.J.

"I'm here for the audition," the blonde replied.

"Oh well, go ahead," said Tai as T.K began to sing 'Whatsername' by Green Day.

He sang it masterfully and Tai said, "You in the dog pound now homie,".

"That was brilliant, you're in for sure," said A.J.

"I guess it was OK but you could do better. Welcome to …. Umm... what do we call ourselves again?" asked Jason.

"How's the Jedi Council?" asked A.J.

"Or maybe the Ring bearers?" suggested Rocky.

"Those suck," said Tai.

"What about 'the What'?" asked Jason.

"You know what, the 'Jedi Council' sounds pretty good," said Tai.

"I've got one, 'the Victims of Authority'," suggested T.K.

After a long period of silence, A.J spoke, "So that's what we'll be, the 'Victims of Authority'".

The practices soon began and things were going smoothly.

"Does your brother know about this?" asked A.J.

"No," T.K replied.

"Good, then he'll never expect us taking their crown," said Tai.

"Guys we gotta hurry, auditions start in an hour," said Jason as he grabbed his guitar and ran to the car.

"Guys, how am I supposed to bring my drum set with me?" asked A.J. He just took his crash cymbals, ride cymbals and hi-hat as he ran to the car with the rest of the guys.

When they reached the theater, they saw Matt's band there.

"T.K! You're with these guys! So you guys think you can go up against us, well good luck guys,"(Author's Note: For those of you who are wondering, Matt says good luck in a nice positive tone, not a sarcastic one) said Matt.

The guys entered the audition room and began their audition song.

"_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my fathers come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Then, after the guitar solo,

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends"_

T.K hit all the notes perfectly and the rest of the guys played their instruments perfectly.

"That was great, you're in," said the first judge

"Ditto," said the second one.

"That was good but I'd like to see the guitars or the bassist do some backup vocals," said the third one.

The guys were in and began celebrations almost immediately even though they haven't won yet.

"I can't believe it we're in the final 12!" exclaimed A.J.

"Well, we still haven't won so tomorrow we get back to practicing," said Jason.

"Hey guys, congrats on you're qualification," said Matt and the rest of the Digidestined.

Soon, the battle to be Japan's Band Idol (Sorry can't think of other names) began and the voting was on.

The bands in the final 12 were defending champions the Teenage Wolves (That's what Matt's band is called right? If any correction send to me), the Victims of Authority, Ultima, Freedom Fighters, Zeus, RO Knights and a bunch of other bands with names just as creative.

In the first round, the Victims of Authority sang Gavin DeGraw's 'I Don't Wanna Be'.

_I don't need to be anything other_

_Than a prison guard's son_

_I don't need to be anything other _

_Than a specialist's son_

_I don't have to be anything other_

_Than the birth of two souls in one_

_Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from_

_I don't want to be_

_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do_

_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_

_Wondering what I've got to do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn_

_I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn_

_I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn_

_Am I the only one who noticed?_

_I can't be the only one who's learned_

_I don't want to be _

_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do_

_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_

_Wondering what I've got to do _

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_Can I have everyone's attention please?_

_If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave_

_I came from the mountain_

_The crust of creation_

_My whole situation-made from clay to stone_

_And now I'm telling everybody_

_I don't want to be_

_Anything other that what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do_

_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_

_Wondering what I've got to do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_I don't want to be_

Once again, a great performance and in the voting, they were voted 2nd after the defending champions. RO Knights and The Connection were eliminated that night.

"Great performance, guys. You actually of hanging on to reach the final round," said Matt's band's drummer.

Back at A.J, Rocky and Jason's garage, the guys decided to stop practicing for while and to just talk.

"I can't stop thinking about her," said A.J.

"Who? Hannah?" asked Tai.

"Yeah," replied A.J.

"What's wrong man? You know you can count on your buddies to help you out," said Jason.

"I've gone out with a few girls and went steady with them for a while but they weren't the right for me. Frieda, Diana, Aishah and Sarah. They're still my friends but not much more. I can't forget about her," said A.J, letting out his feelings.

"You must be feeling like crap right now man," said Rocky.

"We can't help you with this. Sorry," said Jason, "What about you Tai?".

"Same thing but with Sora. She's one of my closest friends and I want her to be happy but she isn't happy with me," said Tai.

"Ah well, patience is a divine thing in Islam. Be patient and God will reward it," said Jason.

"You guys are Muslims?" asked Tai.

"Yeah," replied Rocky.

"You're names don't sound very Islamic," said Tai.

"These aren't our real names," said A.J, "We will reveal them in time,".

"OK then, back to the competition. What song should we play next?" asked Jason.

"What about that song you like so much A.J. Green Day's 'Whatsername'," suggested T.K who stayed silent most of the time.

"No, I want to save that for the final," replied A.J, "Let's do 'Almost' by Bowling For Soup,".

Everyone agreed and continued rocking on for the whole day practicing and disturbing the neighbors in the process.

The next few rounds came and went and only four bands were left. The Teenage Wolves, The Victims of Authority, Blankmen and Zeus were those bands.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention the prize. 1,000,000 yen in prize money and a summer concert.

The final round was here, each band has to perform three songs.

The guys already chose their songs. Like stated above, those songs are 'Whatsername' by Green Day, 'Love is Only a Feeling' by The Darkness and Gavin DeGraw's 'Chariot'.

"Hey there to you all watching this. Our first song will be a little song from the Darkness," said T.K as A.J hit one of the crash cymbals and began playing the beats right before Rocky and Jason began rocking out with their guitars and Tai played slowly compared to the brothers with his bass.

Then, T.K began singing:

_The first flush of youth was upon you when our eyes first met_

_And I knew that to you and into your life I had to get_

_I felt light-headed at the touch of this stranger's hand_

_An assault my defences systematically failed to withstand_

_'Cos you came at a time_

_When the pursuit of one true love in which to fall_

_Was the be all and end all_

_Love is only a feeling_

Rocky and Jason_: Drifting away_

_When I'm in your arms I start believing_

Rocky and Jason_: It's here to stay_

_But love is only a feeling_

_Anyway_

_The state of elation that this unison of hearts achieved_

_I had seen, I had touched, I had tasted and I truly believed_

_That the light of my life_

_Would tear a hole right through each cloud that scudded by_

_Just to beam on you and I_

_Love is only a feeling_

Rocky and Jason_: Drifting away_

_When I'm in your arms I start believing_

Rocky and Jason_: (It's here to stay)_

_But love is only a feeling_

_Anyway, anyway_

_Love is only a feeling_

Jason and Rocky _:Drifting away_

_And we've got to stop ourselves believing_

Rocky andJason_: It's here to stay_

_'Cos love is only a feeling_

_Anyway._

Rocky quickly ran back to the keyboards as the next song.

_Staring at a maple leaf_

_Leaning on the mother tree_

_I said to myself we all lost touch_

_Your favorite fruit is chocolate covered cherries_

_And seedless watermelon ohhhh_

_Nothing from the ground is good enough_

_Body rised_

_It puts over me_

_Chorus:_

_Oh chariot your golden waves_

_are walking down upon this face_

_Oh chariot I'm singing out loud_

_To guide me_

_Give me your:_

_Strength_

_Remember seeking moons of birth_

_Rings made mirrors of the earth_

_The sun was just yellow energy_

_It is a living promise land_

_Even over fields of sand_

_City filled with burden_

_Cover me_

_From bringing back_

_More than a memory_

_Chorus_

_You'll be my vacation away from this place_

_You know what I want_

_Holding that cup,_

_It's pouring over the sides_

_Make me wanna spread my arms and fly_

_Chorus_

A.J got off his drum stool and changed places with T.K. This shocked everyone, other contestants, the judges and the crowd.

"This song is for a girl back home in Malaysia. This is for you, Hannah. I know you're watching. The guys told me that you're watching the channel that this competition is on. They told me that you've been watching to see me. Don't worry, I still remember you, there is not a single Japanese chick out there that can replace you. No offence to the Jap chicks. Thanks for supporting me," said A.J in his short speech as T.K hit the open hi-hat before closing it and playing the song's drum beats.

_Thought I ran onto you down on the street_

_Then it turned out only to be a dream_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_She went away and took a different path_

_I remember the face_

_But I cant recall the name_

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

_Seem s that she disappeared with out a trace_

_did she ever marry old what's his face_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_She went away and took a different path_

_I remember the face _

_But I cant recall the name_

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

After this verse, A.J quickly switched places back with T.K during Rocky's short guitar riff and T.K continued singing the song after the solo.

Everyone_:Remember, whatever_

_It seems like forever ago_

_Remember, whatever_

_It seems like forever ago (sang throughout verse)_

_T.K:The regrets are useless(sang after the above line)_

_In my mind_

_She's in my head_

_I must confess_

_The regrets are useless_

_She's in my head_

_From so long ago_

_(Go, Go, Go, Go..)_

_And in the darkest_

_If my memory serves me right_

_I'll never turn back time_

_Forgetting you, but not the time_

The fans cheered and cheered and after the voting, new champions were crowned.

Congratulations came from everyone, including the other bands and in the end; they came back on stage for one more song.

"We're so glad you voted for us. And to show our thanks, we're gonna go for one more song. So enjoy this 'Rock Show'," said T.K.

_Hangin out behind the club on the weekend_

_Actin stupid gettin drunk with my best friends_

_I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour_

_I remember it's the first time that I saw her there_

_She's gettin kicked outta school 'cause she's failing_

_I'm kinda nervous 'cause I think all her friends hate me_

_She's the one she'll aways be there_

_She took my hand and that made it I swear_

_'cause I feel in love with the girl at the rock show_

_She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know_

_She's so cool, better sneak me through her window_

_Everything's better when she's around_

_I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town_

_I feel in love with the girl at the rock show_

_When we said we were gonna move ta Vegas_

_I remember the look her mother gave us_

_Seventeen without a purpose or direction_

_We don't owe anyone a fckin explanation_

_I feel in love with the girl at the rock show_

_She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know_

_She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window_

_Everything's better when she's around_

_I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town_

_I feel in love with the girl at the rock show_

_Black and white picture of her on my wall_

_I waited for her call_

_She always kept me waiting_

_And if I ever got another chance_

_I'd still ask her to dance_

_Because she kept me waiting_

_I feel in love with the girl at the rock show_

_She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know_

_She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window_

_Everything's better when she's around_

_I can't wait 'til her parent go out of town_

_I feel in love with the girl at the rock show_

_With the girl at the rock show_

_With the girl at the rock show_

_(I'll never.. forget tonight)_

_With the girl at the rock show_

_(I'll never.. forget tonight)_

_With the girl at the rock show_

_(I'll never.. forget tonight)_

_With the girl at the rock show_

_(I'll never.. forget tonight)_

_With the girl at the rock show_

_(I'll never.. forget tonight)_

_With the girl at the rock show_

_(I'll never.. forget tonight)_

_With the girl at the rock show_

_(I'll never.. forget tonight)_

"Thank you and good night," said all five members as they went backstage for the after-party.

They all ate like starved pigs when they reached the buffet table, eating everything they could get their hands on.

The rest of the Digidestined came along and congratulated the guys.

Sora walked up to Tai and said, "Good job, Tai. You've finally done something impressive that doesn't have anything to do with soccer or video games. Well, I'll see ya around,".

She went and met up with Matt and they walked to a corner of the backstage area.

Tai sighed and Rocky asked, "Still depressed, man,".

"Nah, patience is divine and God will reward it," said Tai as he continued gorging on the remains of the food.


End file.
